The Last Word
by Perceval23
Summary: JKR said that the last word in the series will be scar A series of drabbles and one shots, some comedic, some not, based on that.
1. Surprise

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were quite shocked at the sight before them. They thought they'd surprise Ginny with their triumphant return. Instead, they were surprised to walk in on Ginny, quite naked, on her bed with an equally naked Luna, engaged in activities we can't describe in detail in this novel.

After backing out of Ginny's room and closing the door, noticeably far more embarrassed than either of the young women, who greeted them with a warm welcome, Ron spoke what all three were thinking when he said "Now, that's going to leave a permanent mental scar." 


	2. Remember

While Harry was gone to them... For now, Luna would always insist, as they would see him again, she knew, some day... His memory and what it would inspire would live on.

For Hermione Granger, it was only the beginning. Overcoming Voldemort wasn't enough, she knew. Lord Voldemort wasn't the disease infecting the wizarding world, just a symptom. Harry Potter's and Albus Dumbledore's work wouldn't truly be done until what created Voldemort was dealt with, and to this, Hermione dedicated her life.

Ron Weasley remembered thinking she was daft for her notions, her challenges to the way things had always been done. Now, he joined her in her cause for the rights of all those the culture he'd been raised by, that he had so long accepted, oppressed and abused, the goblins, the werewolves, the centaurs, and, of course, the house elves.

Their campaign would ultimately lead to Andromeda Black-Tonks's appointment to the position of Minister for Magic, finally realizing the destiny her parents had given her when they named her. It was funny how these things worked out. Andromeda would make sweeping reforms. The werewolf issue was especially personal to her. Hermione negotiated a treaty and alliance with the Seelie and Unseelie Courts of the Sidhe, having become acquainted with them through her adventure with Luna.

Neville Longbottom made many advances in the field of Herbology, revolutionizing the healing and potions fields, the latter being ironic considering Neville never did get the hang of potions. He married Ginny Weasley, who became quite famous in her own right by leading Britain to victory in the Quiddich World Cup. Her brother Ron would make them quite a fortune by introducing merchandising and endorsement deals he'd learned from his study of muggle sports. Hermione had first been annoyed that sports, of all things, what what Ron had embraced when she introduced him to the culture she was from. But, she realized, that was part of what she loved about him, and the wealth that resulted certainly had it's advantages.

Neville, for his part, remained humble regardless of his fame and fortune. He credited everything he accomplished, both during the war and after, to the inspiration provided by his wife, and Harry Potter.

Luna Lovegood wrote the definitive biography of Harry Potter, in seven volumes. She married Draco Malfoy, who surprised the wizarding world by breaking tradition and taking her surname as his own. "Love being good is much better to pass on than bad faith," he explained.

Luna approached Headmistress of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall about introducing Alchemy as an advanced course for the school. McGonagall agreed, as long as Luna would teach it. It seemed Luna reminded the Headmistress of her mentor, so she knew the young woman would be an excellent teacher.

Luna incorporated a variety of things in her classes, which those that didn't know her would think completely random. They included familiar subjects such as transfiguration, potions, charms, and history, but also muggle music, poetry, and literature, where Luna said the greatest magical secrets were to be found. While most would wonder why she assigned the works of writers such as Lewis Carroll and James Joyce as texts, and included the music of the likes of the Beatles in her classes, Alchemists understood.

"Some things can't be expressed in anything but through poetry, music, and literature," she told her students. "That's the reason Christ taught in parables, and Aesop in fables. A very wise man said that music was a magic beyond beyond anything we teach here."

A major part of her teachings was the story of the journey of Harry Potter, what he did, the example he set. She told of how he learned unconditional love and mercy, even for the fractured soul that was Tom Riddle. She told of how Harry finally found how to overcome Voldemort, how to reunite the pieces of Tom's soul. She told of Harry's love for the world, and what he ultimately did for them all.

"But, don't feel sad for Harry," she said. "He found a joy and completeness that we all seek, whether we know it or not. He knew the unconditional love and peace in his soul that we usually only find in Heaven. What we must do in our lives is find that. Bring a little bit of Heaven on Earth, as he did. Touch other lives as he touched ours, with love, compassion, faith.

"When darkness and despair are upon you, remember the power of love and faith, and know those we love are waiting for us, as Heaven is eternal. Always remember what we learned from the boy with the scar." 


	3. The Magic Kingdom

A/N: Yes, I know I'm throwing the official timeline off with one of the movies, but I couldn't resist.

----------------------------------

"Harry Potter! You've destroyed You Know Who! What are you going to do, now?" Rita Skeeter asked.

"I'm going to Disneyland!" Harry answered.

And he was, too, even if only two people with him, Luna and Hermione, understood the joke.

Luna had promised him, if they survived the war, that she would show him the true magic of the world, magic they didn't teach at Hogwarts, magic even the muggles saw.

He didn't expect that Disneyland would be the first place she'd want to take him to. He especially didn't expect Hermione to agree with Luna that this was true magic. She and Ron would come along.

First, though, they'd be giving Ron a Disney crash course, so he wouldn't be completely lost. Harry's new girlfriend, as it happened, had a large collection of Disney movies, yet another surprise of hers. There would be a lifetime of surprises from her, Harry knew. He need not worry about ever becoming bored with life after Voldemort while he was with Luna Lovegood.

Harry enjoyed it, as he'd seen a few Disney movies when he lived with the Dursleys, but never this many, and it was never as fun watching them there.

Some he found especially touching. Beauty and the Beast certainly felt personal, as Belle reminded him very much of Luna, and the Beast of himself. He also remembered moments where he'd been very much Gaston, and was thankful he'd grown out of that. He loved Alice in Wonderland, again reminded of Luna. She and Hermione insisted that he and Ron must read the books. 

"I thought we were done reading when we left school!" Ron protested, to no avail.

Another Disney film they were told they needed to read the books on which they were based was Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Something bothered Harry about this movie. There was something familiar about that android that he couldn't quite place.

As they prepared for their journey to the Magic Kingdom, Ron tried to review all he'd learned.

"OK... What was the name of the villain in The Lion King?"

Harry, Luna, and Hermione all yelled "Scar!" 


End file.
